tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Viperion
Viperions were once a closed species made by TNT, back in 2016. Since Gombeda the first viperion was given away, the entire species became open and free for everyone to create their own. They are uncommon creatures that roam rocky areas on Earth. It is always recommended to avoid dry places. Biology Appearance and Behavior Appearance Viperions are reptilian-dragonian creatures resembling snakes. Their origins are unknown. They also have the ability to change to a humanoid form (anthro) anytime they desire. Their average life expectancy is 2 centuries. However, if one reaches 1.3 century, they will begin to become older and weaker. The average adult size of a viperion is 6-10 meters long, 2-5 meters tall, 2-5 meters large and an estimated tongue length of 1-3 meters. Male Anthros: '''are more likely to look vicious and have visible muscles. Their genitals are not visible unless they plan to do something sexual. '''Female Anthros: '''genitals are not visible as well, unless they plan to do something sexual. They do not have breasts. '''Behaviour About 80% of the total population of viperions is aggressive towards others including their own species, both strains. Many explore the world by themselves, while some fight in groups. In a pack, there is only one dominant (male or female) individual which is the strongest, wildest and most ruthless viperion. In other words, many intraspecific competitions can happen and these usually occur in packs. Gender and Reproduction Gender Difference Obviously enough, there is no dominant gender since females can be strong as males, smarter and wiser. Both genders have almost the same appearance and same abilities. To determine their gender, females will have a slightly bloated abdomen, a sign that it carries eggs. Many of them are very colorful in reason to attract males. Females that are not colorful have a larger tail fan. 60% of them are encountered in a pack, while 40% are encountered alone. Females can also have a tendency to kill the alpha of a viperion pack and take its role. Males are less colorful than females, but are slightly bigger in size. 70% of them are encountered alone, while the 30% is encountered in a pack. Breeding Relationships: '''since there is no dominant gender, it is hard for viperions breed. Viperions have their own personality and feelings: if a couple does not respect each other then mating would be almost impossible. If forceful mating occurs, the submissive partner will immediately attack or kill the dominant one. Viperions do not constantly change their partners: they remain a couple with the one they love. '''Reproduction: '''their method of reproduction is oviparous: eggs will remain inside the female's abdomen until the newborn are 50% developed. Eventually, the female will lay them and wait until they will be ready to hatch. It is highly recommended to stay close to the eggs. The newborn can detect and feel the parent's presence, this makes them able to know their parent better. The average number of laid eggs is 3, maximum is 5. Female viperions do not have menstruation. '''Unhealthy relationships: '''unhealthy relationships usually result one of the partners leave the relationship. Bad care of the children can also lead to a relationship's end. Children that are a little mature can also leave the family behind, even if they are not old enough. '''In Packs: '''reproduction is more common in packs, where the alpha male/ female chooses the one they trust and love. Before mating, the chosen one can either choose to accept of deny the alpha's decision, in order to avoid pack conflict. Members who are less powerful than the alpha can still breed between each other. One can also mate with the alpha, but must request permission before doing it. Any act of forceful mating (includes all members, not just the alpha) in the pack will be considered as betrayal, resulting death. The alpha won't be killed if they commit forceful mating, but will incredibly be disrespected and hated by the entire pack. '''Homosexuality: '''homosexuality is common in the viperion species. There isn't much to say about it, since it works the same way as humanity. Gay, lesbian or etc. viperions are treated equally. Homosexuality isn't seen as something wrong for them. Males are more likely to become homosexual. Heperion The Heperion is a second type of viperion. The only differences about them is that they do not tolerate intraspecific violence, they do not have an alpha in their packs at all. The heperion is basically a vegan-insectivore variant of the viperion. Heperions are more social between each other. '''Appearance and Packs Unlike classic viperions, heperions are not excellent at fighting, resulting their appearance to look less armored and less of a threat. They have smaller spikes and softer shells. Heperions are smaller, non-aggressive but very noisy. They have feathers instead of scales. They can also transform into an anthro body. They move/ run faster. It is very rare to encounter a lone heperion. Heperions may look weak- but predators are not to be fooled: they are very dangerous in numbers. Packs: '''heperions do not have a hierarchic system. Their packs are meant to defend each other, have friends, have a partner and search for food in group. There are no rules and rare intraspecific competitions. '''Gender and Reproduction Gender Difference Females: '''They have the exact same traits as the classic viperion (colorful, bloated abdomen, etc.). However, there is no alpha in packs, so they do not have tendencies to kill another one. Usually found in packs. '''Males: '''Same traits as the classic viperion and are usually found in packs. '''Reproduction Just like the classic viperions, they do have a personality and feelings. Breeding is still not easy. Unlike classic viperions, they do not use violence in order to breed. Forceful mating won't result in death, but the submissive partner will simply severely injure the dominant one. Gallery Category:Species